orrimaelfandomcom-20200214-history
Gedeom
Gedeom is an empire containing most of the Gedeom Valley, as well as much of the surrounding area. Its capital is Omdor, located on the Gallamei River. History The kingdom of Gedeom was created in 1002 ED, when the duke of Jedla declared his domain to be the whole valley of Gedeom(In reality, it was only a fraction of the valley). It contained Jedla, Mersis, Omdor, and all the land in between. Its economy was strong and growing, but its borders remained approximately the same until 1086 ED, when the capital was moved to Omdor. When the capital was moved to Omdor, the economy began to reach new heights and the King of Gedeom decided that he would use this power to take over all of the Valley of Gedeom. The kingdom began to expand quickly. By 1098, Kain had been conquered. In 1099, Izlafann, Abessa, and Eldrai were acquired. Sidlai Rius, general of the kingdom's forces, then decided it was time to retreat back to Omdor and rebuild his armies. At this time, the king grew ill. When the King died, Sidlai Rius declared himself Emperor of the Empire of Gedeom. However, In 1104, Sidlai Rius became very sick and was unable to go campaigning again. He was replaced by his son, Barthum Rius. In 1108, Barthum went campaigning again and managed to capture Vaethun, a city near the western frontier. However, as Barthum was on his way to conquer a nearby town, he was ambushed and died within the next few days. Gedeom halted its expansion for the next 16 years. In 1124, Naellim Rius, cousin of Sidlai Rius and new emperor, led 6,000 soldiers to take over Ullis and the surrounding country side. He succeeded, but over 3,000 of his men were killed and thus he had to stop the invasion and restore his armies. Meanwhile, there was a rebellion in Vaethun. Naellim led 2,000 men there, and managed to put down the rebellion through great acts of courage. In 1132, Naellim Rius set out once more with 8,000 men to conquer the Salwyn Peninsula. After 2 long, tough years Naellim finally managed to conquer all of the Salwyn Peninsula by defeating the Arudites in the Siege of Zamlin. When Naellim returned to Omdor, he fell ill and bequeathed his position to his step cousin and close friend, Arduille Kimlai. With Naellim's illness came the end of Gedeom's era of expansion as well as the last of Gedeom's emperor-generals. In 1136, Gedeom officially converted to the Omdoran Church, and began assimilating all the peoples it had conquered. The empire stagnated for many years, until in 4 TE when there was a civil war in Ullis. The emperor, Arduille Kimlai, sent out a dispatch of 5,000 soldiers led by Verodus Marren. Verodus led the soldiers well, and managed to halt the civil war, but only 8 years later in 12 TE talk of revolution surfaced again, this time in Zamlin. Verodus was once more sent down, but with 7,000 soldiers this time. Verodus then stayed in Zamlin for 12 years trying to prevent civil war. He was succesfull, and the Salwyn Peninsula has not tried to revolt since, though there have been much unrest at times. Eventually, the ports of Zamlin were friendly enough to service boats from Mersis that could then continue to the western parts of the empire and provide the empire with much needed trade routes. From the years 18 TE until 62 TE, Gedeom prospered. The Empire had begun building massive cathedrals for the Omdoran Church, and the citizens began to accept the religion. However, in 62 TE Derevan sent down an angel, in the form of a stone lizard, to kill the emperor Illaban Kimlai. As the emperor's son was only 8, corruption began to run high and the city of Omdor began to lose power. The duchy of Jedla became more powerful, as did the County of Zamlin and the March of Eldrai. Finally, the duke of Jedla, Nerolle Koslim, made a move for power and declared himself the ruler of all of Gedeom. He sent over 6,000 troops to Eldrai, Omdor and Mersis, but Hyral Marren, ark knight of the empire, went out with 5,000 men and captured Jedla itself, forcing the duke to surrender and call back his troops. The duke was then executed for Treason, but the unrest was still there.